


Miraculous

by YukimeSorano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, Bee Miraculous, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fox Miraculous, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Jealousy, Love, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Multi, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sad, School, Superheroes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Fraxus miraculos au.Freed Justine, the owner of the miraculum fox, despite the young age, every day rescues paris from evil as Fire Fox together with the King of Bees holder of a miraculous bee who is madly in love with Fire Fox and for that freed madly loves Laxusa who is the King of bees ...





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Evergreen, how he can be do wonderful?" Freed sighed looking at Laxus sitting inne front of him

"Ummm, do you realize he can hear you oraz Bickslow And he does not like to keep historia mouth shut." Said Evergreen , laughing at the dramatic reaction of Freed.

"Time to end the conversation the lesson begins." Med.Vermilion entered the class.

 

*End of School*  
Freed home

Freed finished reading a book when his mother called him for dinner.

Freed sat at the table with his parents "You have plans for today, honey?" Mrs.Justine asked looking at Freed, brushing green hair from her face

"I think I'll go to the cinema with Evergreen" his father looking at his with raised eyebrows and smile.

"You spend enough time with Evergreen, is it you girlfriend?"

"Dad!!! She ONLY my friend!" Freed began to panic his dad just asked him about the girlfriend and his only love is Laxus the boy is not a girl. He just realizet that his parents do not believe that he is gay sincerely afraid of their reaction his parents are very understanding and kind but what they can think about his only child who is homosexual." Umm I have to go because going to be late" he took some candies from the bowl on the table and ran upstairs to his room.

Trixx come , I have candies" A small fox flew out of the computer...


	2. Chapter 2

Freed was about to leave the house when his phone rang. a photo of Evergreen appeared on the screen. "Yes, Ever"

"You will not believe me if I tell you this a moment ago I met Laxus and Mirajane in the park ..."

"What! He and Mirajane TOGETHER" Freed stood outside the door, unable to believe that Laxus and Mirajane meet somewhere after school. After all, Mirajane is a real demon, because her brother Elfman is the mayor of the city is considered unknown, along with her sister Lisanna

"walk quickly to the park" said evergreen with a slight disgust at Mirajane gluing to the blonde

"Ok bye" freed hung up, opening the bag from which Trixx flew

"ehh, your jealousy defeat me, I guess you want to get there as Fire Fox" Trixx made a pirouette in the air excited. 

"First of all, I'm not jealous, secondly you're excited about turning into Fire Fox" Freed tapped the kwami in a small nose ,smiling "It's probably time for us, Trixx, transform me" after a few seconds Fire Fox stood in the corridor, his hair was always dissolved in a long pony, two lightning bolts on the top of his head replaced the fox ears with bangs was still the same and the hair on the sides of the head were only on one side.

An orange-and-white mask appeared on the face, the costume had long black gloves and long black seven-inch wedges, the costume had a white mid-thigh to the thighs, the rest was orange and a thick orange belt with a flute that turns into a saber

Miraculous was in the form of a necklace.Fox jumped out the window in the corridor, jumping across the buildings toward Place Des Vosege.When he was down the street from the park, FF jumped into the nearest alley, transforming himself into Freed.

 

Generally explains:

Mirajane- She impersonates Chloe, she is mean, she is so mean and loves herself in Laxus she hates Freed her best friend is her sister Lisanna her brother Elfman is the mayor of the city

The "Fairy Tail" class consists of Freed, Laxus, Mirajane, Evergreen, Bickslow, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Laki, Max. tutor Mavis Vermilion.

The "Sabertooth" class consists of Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Sorano, Yukino, Frosh, Lector, Orga, Rufus, Dobengal. Jiemma's tutor

The "Bluetooth Celestial" class consists of Gemini, Aquarius, Cancer, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Virgo, Aries, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces, Taurus, Ophiuchus, Leo, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Jenny, and Ichiya. Bob's tutor

The "Crime" class consists of Jellal, Cobra / Eric, Mereda, Macbeth, Kagura, Richard, Sawyer, Lyon, Yuka, Tony, Sherry. Ooba tutor 

FF - short for Fire Fox, used most often by the king of bees

director of the school - Jura Neekis.

teacher in mathematics, chemistry and physics - Porlyusica


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short stories between second-role characters

Cobra x Midnight

A strange boy has recently joined my class, he is unusual.The only one who was talking to Jellal and is here a month is very mysterious behaves as if he could not speak.More than once during the lesson, I feel like watching me, and when I look at him, he immediately looks away from me with a red face as if he has never looked at me. When I try to come up to him in the corridor and talk to him at once, he escapes in front of me, he is really strange

 

For the next two weeks, nothing has changed, I'm still avoiding talking to only Jellal and Angel from the Sabertooth Class. On this day, however, fate gave me a talk with him, Mrs. Ooba gave our class a project for the couples that she assigns Jellal and Lyon, Sherry Kagura and Mereda, Toby and Yuka, Sawyer and Richard, and finally me and Macbeth now me and he must talk until I'm surprised why I'm so excited.After lessons, when almost everyone went home, I ran to Macbeth when I grabbed him by the arm, he got scared and looked at me with terrified eyes and when he realized that I was blushing red.

"Do you have time now?" I asked him with a flirtatious smile

"umm onl .. only in tttwo hourss" oh, God, he's stuttering through me, is he always like that?I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from a backpack I cut a piece of paper in half and on one I wrote my phone number and the address of the house I gave him a blank card and a pen to write his phone number and the address we exchanged "So what do you do to meet me in two hours? I hope you will make it?"

"yes, III know wwhere"And he ran towards his home ... it will be more difficult than I thought it is strange but also sweet

two hours later

ok my parents are not at home being cleaned at home. I took an exact shower, I am wearing an elegant and sexy clothing, a red shirt with unfastened two buttons at the top, black adjoining pants, hair carefully arranged, and smell of daddy by the cologne. I am getting ready as if it was a date and not a project he normally turned my head over

after ten minutes of waiting I heard a knock at the door finally came, I quickly fix my hair in the mirror in the hall and open the door stood in them of course Macbeth dressed in black pants with a high waist very tight purple shirt with a moon long thin coat with gray fluffy fur his neck adorns black wide leather collar

"Well Hey come in, feel at home" He moved into the house uncertainly, looking around carefully, finally he looked at me, those beautiful big black eyes are dreaming at night "come to my room"

went with me to the top of my room, sat on my bed this time watching my room when he looked at the terrarium on my office he got out of bed and went to the terrarium, oh God forgot about Cubellios after all not everyone likes huge snakes "Wait ..."

"Is this a leucistic texas rat snake?"

Macbeth looked at me with excitement shining in his eyes from where he knows the name hardly anyone knows how this species is called some even afraid to approach it "umm yes"

"Amazing I've never seen him live is more beautiful than in the pictures, I think I know why they call you a cobra, you just like snakes"When he was bending over watching Cubelliosa, I was looking at this beautifully buckled ass in those tight pants, I do not know what tempted me, but I went over his back from behind and wiped my half-hard erection over his ass.

"ahh ... Eric, what are you doing ?!"This short moan after waking me even more and faster, I was creating friction between us Midnight tried not to moan ehh what a stubborn bringer

"Do not resist me, it will never work, no matter how much you put in. You can see that you are very interested in snakes Cubellios is not the only attraction in this house if you ask nicely, you will even be able to stroke him or even for more. ..sweetheart"

"Plese,Eric I..mhhh!..I ahhhhhh!!!"

I unbuttoned her trousers and removed them from his long, smooth legs and threw them somewhere deep into the room the same I did with a jacket and shirt was only in boxers. I brought him up and flipped over his shoulder, especially touching him on one of the buttocks, gently put him on the bed along the way I crumpled up all the buttons on my shirt, exposing my chest and stomach. I reached for the lubricant with the scent of strawberries in one of the nightstands, "Do you want me to use a condom?" he shook his head that he did not.

I took off Midnight's underwear leaving it completely exposed to my eyes in a word, perfection, beautiful hair, girlish face, small full lips, shapely nose, big black eyes in which you see the sky at night, perfect body not too thin, not too thick, sweet pink nipples waiting for my lips, flat slightly trained belly, shapely legs and finally a beautiful big, round slightly Soft butt between which the forbidden fruit is hidden from the most wonderful as the land that waits for the "snake", his cock is small and I like it perfectly fits him after all, he is the lowest of the whole class.

I finally unbutton my pants by releasing my "python" "Do you want this?"

"yes please ... just hurry please" as I wished I opened a bottle of lubricant I poured it on three fingers I placed the first at his entrance gently pushing "ahh ... oo faster" which impatiently slip my other finger slightly stretching him making scissors, causing the groan of pain kissed him forehead calmingly.

"calm down, honey, it hurts a bit" now I put my third finger so that Macbeth would stop focusing on the pain I started to touch his penis with one hand and with my mouth to play with one of his nipples. When I decided that he was ready, I pulled my fingers out of his ass and again poured lubricant on my hand this time lubricating my penis "Now relax and breathe deeply now very gentle in you" as I promised slowly without nerves and rush I start to penetrate into a warm and humid the opening of my lover in his eyes appeared tears rubbed them with my thumb I leaned towards his face kissing him passionately and with love "look I'm in the middle say when I'm going to move ok?" after a minute of waiting and kissing, I could finally move, evoking a very loud and loud sound from my beloved

after a few blissful minutes, we both came with groans and screams (Eh Macbeth), I perfectly filled his interior with my seed. We were both exhausted and went to bed

 

Next day (Saturday)

I woke up at 10 o'clock still with Macbeth in my arms wrapped in my chest with a smile on my lips and kissed him on the forehead, making him cuddle me more, so cute.

"son or your" friend "also wants to eat breakfast with us?" My mother is at home and she knows what the fuck was going on. I slowly turned my head towards the door where my mother is standing

"Good morning ... Mommy, how are you? ha ... ha" my mother smiled at me and looked at me with tender eyes.

"breakfast is waiting on the table I hope this sweetie join us" and she went, my mom thinks we're together for a long time and the truth is completely different, I hope it will not be one time that Macbeth will become my boyfriend I really go I love.

"Ericcc what time ..." because I will be puking sugar and the rainbow soon.

"Tenth darling"

"at night," he said, scared

"morning"

"oh fuck where my phone !?" now I understand nothing, I reached for Macbeth's bag next to the bed, he quickly grabbed the bag in search of the phone when he found it, he unlocked it quickly and checked connected "Oh God ... I'm fucked"

"Yes you are fucked by me"I said with a playful smile kissing his neck

"My dad will kill me, he called me 30 times I was never anywhere all night without his knowledge I just said that I'm going to a friend and I'm dead at home before nine" I hugged him to myself

"My mom knows everything ..." he pushed me away from him and he looked into my eyes with a shock written on his face

 

"What!? But we did not have sex between us"it hurt me, but I do not feel anything, I felt the familiar feeling of burning eyes tears are trying to break free "Eric, why are you crying? What happened ?!" He hugged me asking what was happening, I rested my chin on his head, still crying, "please tell me what's going on?"

"be because for me it was not just sex! I love you for me it was making love! no sex! no fuck!"

"really because you liked me whenever I saw you I was afraid to talk to you"I wiped the tears from my face with my hand and kissed Macbeth on the lips, laying him on the bed, towering over him

"Did not I say that breakfast is on the table, so leave your boy is probably still sore after yesterday so take him, take what Prince carries the princess down for breakfast"

"Mom, it's knocking!"


End file.
